keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Amimi
Amimi is a fan-character of the series Keroro Gunsou. He is the '''aircraftsman '''of the Keron Army Invasion Supervision Platoon (KAISP). Character Amimi is an aircraftsman of the Aizozo platoon. He was originally assigned to this platoon to control the flight path of the ship and be able to fly it into the orbit of planets needing supervision. During a mission to check in on a platoon in the midst of invading Pekopon, he accidentally steered the ship too far in and crash landed in an unfortunate family's backyard. Upon crashing, however, he befriended a Pekoponian male who had happened to be walking by. These two went on to be partners in war (and in playing pranks). His interests span wide, from flight and war tactics to silly tricks. He enjoys annoying Haganene, the platoon's Tech Officer, napping lots, being loud, and having fun. Personality Amimi is a carefree and happy soul the majority of the time. He does have a breaking point, but it takes an awful lot to make him angered. Generally, he goes with the flow and doesn't really stop to question life that often. He'll latch onto anyone that he has fun just being around. Appearance He keeps a tadpole like appearance, unlike many Keronians his age. This may be simply because of him being assigned a female at his birth. He wears a dark orange hat, and his skin is colored a light orange. A green scarf is wrapped around his neck at all times and he wears wide rimmed glasses as well. His symbol is a small wisp of fire with a spiral stemming down from the outline. History Amimi crashed in the yard shortly after the previous inhabitants of the house had moved out. Only a few minutes after the platoon landed, a boy that held the key to the house flashed a look at him oddly before entering the house and inviting the invaders inside. He offered them a place to stay, as he was the only one living in the house and didn't mind the platoon. This boy almost seemed to have a yellow gleam in his left eye, and his knowledge of the galaxy was quite extensive for a Pekoponian... Childhood As a child, Amimi was incredibly reserved and quiet. He often worked alone and stayed inside, rejecting any social invitations. That was, until he met his current best friend Aizozo. Aizozo, despite being an artificial intelligence, had watched him from the science lab every day when he left school and learned behaviors from him. They broke out of the lab and eventually found the path Amimi took home and befriended him. This pulled Amimi out of his loneliness and caused him to start reaching out to more people. Being raised as a female, he often questioned his identity and would begin to rebel at the idea of being addressed as a lady. He began to alter his body to take on a traditionally more "masculine" Keronian appearance once he had realized what these feelings were. Weaknesses The scarf which is tied around Amimi's neck can be used as a combat weapon. However, if he does not place both hands on the scarf when activating it, the "arms" of the scarf will act on their own accord until they run into something they do not defeat. This both tires the body and causes him to lash at any target, friend or foe. Amimi also has a low tolerance for loud noises. Relationships Platoon: Aizozo - Amimi's childhood friend and commanding officer. He fully respects them and often thanks them for their existence. Suroro - The medical expert of the platoon. Amimi never tends to interact with her, but doesn't hold anything against her either. Inana - A rookie mercenary who looks up to Amimi. He never really notices the kid, but does note that he is a bit of a loner. Haganene - The platoon's Tech Officer. It is unknown why, but Amimi greatly enjoys antagonizing them via pranks. Pekoponians: Katashi - A mysterious and reserved Pekoponian. Amimi gets along especially well with him.